darvasafandomcom-20200213-history
Azaria
The land of Azaria is a peaceful place far away from other worlds. A moderate population of people, taken control and care of by two coexistent councils. The place itself stands out from others, due to its radiant skies, and beautiful water. Azarians tend to be humble, and have high respect for plants, animals and other creatures. In the very center of the circular, airborne country, lies a castle where the council members live. Origin & History The name Azaria means to be "Helped by God." The name is a blend word of "Azareza" and "Naria," the pseudonyms of the creators. Long before Azaria came to be the beautiful land it is, there were two rulers whose beliefs were so different they drew a line in the land and split it into two. They each ruled their own half and nobody was allowed to cross the border. There were frequent wars and tragedies between the two, small disputes between two people could become battles on the fields. The names of these territories were Eloranaire and Merulahime. Generations later, people wondered why their closest neighbors were their worst enemy. Soon strong leaders emerged and joined together forming two councils, and naming the joined nation "Azaria." The two councils, Ora and Ura, set the foundation for the peaceful land now. Elora and Merula reuniting is known as "The Help" in history. This was because it had seemed as if a force from above had aided Azaria into joining together and becoming the beautiful land that it now is. This is also why the Council Elders named the nation Azaria. Azareza had ideas for Azaria loosely based off of Norse mythology. The language system and significant words are derived from Hebrew. Such as the name of the National Anthem, (written as זה עסכר עזרה in Hebrew). The Councils Azaria has a unique government system. The public has a say in the rules set in place, but a higher class has the last say and power over the public. Those part of the higher council are elected by the public and the other council members. The council member's votes have more power. An exception is that there is one royal family in Azaria who are permitted to have one person join each council every generation. For the public to change a rule of the land, someone lodges a complaint or suggestion about the world, the complaint or suggestion is looked through by both councils. A discussion between the councils occurs about the topic, then a voting on what should happen, majority rules. If the councils are split 50/50 then voting is open to the public. Everyone above age 30 is required to vote, and everyone 15 and older are permitted to vote. Relationships Azaria only wants peace between nations. They ask for alliances with all other members of the Utopian Nations. Darvasa Although, they did secretly make a strike against Darvasa by sending in a spy. This was due to the fact that many Azarians had become uneasy of Darvasa's power. * Naria led Azaria to support and sponsor Darvasa. * Azareza became the understudy of "Daryoush" of Darvasa. Joenation Once Darvasa had become a strong power, Joenation and Azaria often plotted and schemed plans of gaining information from Darvasa. Azaria had sent the spy after Joenation's influence. McMatthews Azaria attempted many times to gain an alliance with McMatthews, even by accepting a false agreement to plot against Darvasa. Aelmark Despite that the two utopias rarely had interacted, Azarians had a natural positive image of Aelmark due to its order. National Symbols After the two territories joined they decided to keep each's symbols. So the nation has two rather than one national symbols. * National Flower: White Rose & Black Hellebore * National Bird: Dove & Crow * National Tree: Wisteria & Beech * National Anthem: Aze Aeskr Azra, עסכר עזרה Called Azeskra commemoration for short.